Primvale (Volume One): 1841
by Aithion
Summary: Primvale is a small town in the county of Cheshire, North West England. Life has always been sedate and tranquil, however, the world is changing. New inhabitants will test old relationships, and form new ones. One thing is certain though, nothing will ever be the same again. AU *For Cranford, Poldark, Pride and Prejudice and Little Dorrit lovers!* An 'All Characters' Story
1. A Severe Lack Of Single Men

**A/N:** Right, firstly, before I begin, I think I had best explain myself. I was writing my other story, 'The Cleaners Strike Back', and suddenly, out of nowhere hops in this little plot bunny that stared me in the eye for a few seconds and suddenly expanded to ginormous proportions! I don't actually think this has been done before, but anyway, this is what came to me.

I have always loved period drama (aka 1800's) - not just because of the eloquence of the era itself, and the way people act and spoke (hopeless romantic I know) but also simply because I love the clothes they wore (mostly the men - with their breeches, and vests, and high collars and flowing sleeves, and...say no more, I'm drooling already :P).

So basically, as you can probably already tell, this will not be the Primeval that you know and love (and I love too - I assure you!) in the sense that everyone's running around chasing dinosaurs. It is Primeval (hopefully!) in the sense that I will be staying as true as possible to each cast members character (and yes, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE will be in here!). I love them all too much to change them!

Plots for certain parts will bear similarities to actual episodes (in context of course), yet things may chop and change and nothing is ever certain!

So now that that is over - Onward with the story - I sincerely hope you enjoy it! :)

All my disclaimers are on my profile by the way! I only say them once! :)

* * *

I. A Severe Lack Of Single Men

* * *

_~2__nd__ February 1841~_

For the women of Primvale, a small town in Cheshire, it was a well known fact that it was nigh on impossible to find a husband. For one, the town was small, only a few hundred residents inhabited the streets and town houses. Of those few hundred, many were either old, already married, odd, or still children. It was a cold hard fact, that unless, for some reason, a large number of single, (hopefully) attractive men decided Primvale was the place to live, there was not a highly likely chance that any of them would marry.

Miss Claudia Brown, and Miss Abigail Maitland were two such women. It is fair to say, that for Abigail, this idea did not perturb her quite so much as it did her friend. For Claudia, there was nothing more that she wanted other than to marry a handsome, caring man, and have a family. She was almost twenty-seven (as her mother never failed to point out), and in all those years, never had the right suitor come along.

Just three years ago, she had attended the wedding of her twin sister Jennifer, now Mrs Jennifer Lewis. To her, it seemed like yesterday that her sibling had walked down the aisle, and her heart ached every time she thought of it. Jenny had always been the braver one, the more outgoing one; and Claudia thought, the prettier one - although they were identical. Jenny's reddish-brown hair always seemed to have an extra shine, and her brown eyes an extra sparkle.

Abigail of course disagreed emphatically and put her inability to find the right man down to her being so shy, but Claudia disagreed. One could not simply choose when someone would walk into your life and everything would fall into place. It was fate...and in this case, fate was taking a little longer than it should have.

Abby, Claudia reasoned, didn't quite understand, she was, after all, two years younger, and had more time to find a husband...not that such an activity seemed to be high on her list of interests. She couldn't quite fathom it really, how blasé the younger woman was about finding a husband.

Claudia refused to believe that Abby did not want one - simply that she too, was secretly a romantic and was waiting for the right man. It was not from a lack of trying on behalf of male suitors that the younger woman was still unmarried, in fact it was the complete opposite. There had been several interested young men from about Primvale - after all, Abigail was a most attractive young woman, with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes - but no, she was not interested and spurned their advances.

Abigail Maitland was, and always had been more comfortable in the company of animals (aside from the company of Claudia herself of course). In fact, that was how she and Claudia had met, seventeen years ago.

It was one particularly cold winters day in December, that she and her mother had called upon the Maitland family, to introduce themselves, as that was just the way things were done in Primvale. Whilst their mothers talked, Mrs Maitland had insisted that the two girls go into the kitchen and get some hot milk from cook.

Abby herself, had not changed much in personality within the last seventeen years, she was still just as outgoing, strong-willed and kind, as she had been then. The eight year old Abby had marched into that kitchen and politely requested the drink from her cook. She had then taken Claudia outside to see 'Mr Thompson'.

The ten year old Claudia had been rather worried until the younger girl had led her to a rabbit hutch and presented her to Mr Thompson the rabbit, who's big brown eyes and floppy ears were not in the least bit worrying. From then on, she and Abby had been best friends, and despite engaging in more than one argument in all those years, they were still as close as ever.

..oOo..

"Abby, what do you think of this one?" Claudia asked, holding a length of red fabric up. They were purchasing fabric for new dresses, which they would wear to the Spring fair in two weeks (a highly important occasion on the Primvale social calender).

"I have no idea Claudia, but I guess it is a nice colour." Abby replied in a distinctly bored voice, as she twirled her finger in a piece of ribbon absent-mindedly, "Do you think perhaps you could hasten your decision and allow us to depart? Shopping is terribly boring."

Claudia glared at her friend, "Shopping is necessary." she said firmly, deciding that the red was a little too much, but that the emerald green beside it was more than adequate. "And besides, we would not still be in here if you were more helpful in making decisions!"

The were still having this heated discussion when they exited the store, the little bell at the top of the door giving a cheerful jingle as they stepped outside. It was most probably due to the fact that they were so engaged in this whispered argument, that neither woman noticed the blonde-haired gentleman in a brown coat, until Claudia ran into him, head first.

..oOo..

Dr Nicholas Cutter, had never had much time for other people. Something the residents of his last district had learned very quickly. In fact, many of his patients wondered what in the world had possessed him to become a doctor - for surely, a doctor should have at least some regard for his patients?

Dr Cutter was the exception to this rule. He spent as much time as possible in the confines of his study, buried in books and notes. His housekeeper, a portly woman named Mrs Jenkins, did in fact, believe him to be quite mad.

He would spend day after day (she said), in that office, doing nothing but reading and talking to himself as he wrote. Occasionally, he would venture out to go for a walk or visit a patient, but other than that, there was not one thing in the world that would have him leave that room. That is, if he had not been given the occasional diversion from work by his close friend Mr Stephen Hart - a man Mrs Jenkins admired very much if she did say so herself.

"Now, that Mr Hart is a nice man." she would say to the other ladies whom she was friends with, "Right gentleman, and used to be in the army too I hear! War wound apparently meant he was discharged from service...and so young too! What he sees in Dr Cutter I can't say. A young man such as he could find far better acquaintances."

It seemed however, that instead of finding new, and far more acceptable acquaintances than Dr Cutter; Mr Hart had found him a new position in a small town called Primvale. It seemed that there were far less people, and therefore far more time for his friend to work on his personal studies. In fact, to Mrs Jenkins horror, the thought evoked far more enthusiasm than she had ever seen from the blonde doctor. It was most disconcerting.

Of course, his moving did mean she would have to find a new post, but Mrs Jenkins was not much concerned about that (she had a cousin down in Hampshire who kept a place for her in a large household). If his moving meant that she would no longer had to work for the 'mad Scottish doctor' then she was most pleased. Most pleased indeed.

..oOo..

Dr Cutter had arrived that morning in Primvale. As he began directing the labourers that were handling his belongings, he had received several queer looks from passersby, but that was to be expected. In fact, Cutter had all his furniture inside the small townhouse he was to live in in no time, and was more than ready to recommence his studies, yet upon laying out his notes, realised he was out of ink. Most inconvenient.

Another one of the perks of living in such a small town, Cutter decided, was that it was quite easy to find one's way around; and as such, he had no trouble locating the general store on the main street. However, as soon as he tried to enter, a pair of young women exited and the taller of the two ran straight into him.

Barely two hours into setting up residence in Primvale and already he was literally running into people. That did not bode well. The woman gave a squeak and stumbled backwards, a look of complete mortification on her face. Cutter reached out his arm and steadied her. He had absolutely no desire to tend to his very first patient on his first day.

When he was sure she was sure of her feet, he stepped back,"My apologies Miss." he said, talking off his hat, "Are you quite alright?"

The woman blushed, and for the first time, Cutter really looked at her. She was wearing some sort of grey-blue dress that he wasn't much interested in, and had reddish-brown hair, pinned back into some style that he assumed was fairly fashionable. Under further study, he realised she was not old, yet not young either. Presumably a few years younger than himself. The deep brown eyes however, that met his gaze and held it, captivated him. Not in many years had a woman looked him directly in the eye.

"Yes, thank you Sir," the woman said blushing profusely, and looking up at him shyly, "But I am afraid it is I who must apologise - I was not looking when I exited the store."

Cutter smirked, "I presume then, that you do not make a habit of running into strange men?" he replied, before continuing, with an incline of his head, "Dr Nicholas Cutter, at your service Miss. It was a pleasure to run into you."

Another blush. He really couldn't be that charming! "Oh Dr Cutter! We've been hearing about you for months," the other blonde woman spoke up, (somehow he had managed to forget about her), "Everyone is quite excited that you are here, as it means we shall no longer have to call down to Whittam to receive treatment. Where are my manners, I must apologise, it has been a most stressful day. I am Miss Abigail Maitland, and this is Miss Claudia Brown.

"Charmed." Cutter replied, inclining his head, his eyes flickering to the other woman - Claudia - as they both curtseyed.

Claudia cleared her throat awkwardly, "So, Dr Cutter, you are from Scotland I presume?" she asked.

That was always the first thing people noticed when he first spoke to them, and he was expecting the question, "Yes, Glasgow originally, but I moved down to study medicine in London." he replied easily.

"Ahhh," Claudia nodded wisely, before looking at him once more with curious eyes, "Do you miss your home Dr Cutter?"

That question was not one he was expecting so much. "No Miss Brown, I do not. I moved a long time ago, and have no family there and no reason to return." Cutter said, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. Maybe she was not as shy as he had first thought.

"Ahem!" It seemed, that once again, they had forgotten to include the other woman - Miss Maitland, in their conversation, and their attention quickly turned back to her. "I am sorry to rush off after such a hasty and improper greeting Dr Cutter, but we really must go. Perhaps tomorrow you would come for tea? At eleven? We could give you a proper Primvale greeting then."

Cutter nodded, only just managing to stop from cocking his eyebrow. Miss Maitland was not so openly quiet as her friend obviously. "I would be glad to Miss Maitland." he replied smoothly, returning his hat to his head after they curtsied, "Good day."

Cutter watched the pair of them leave - their arms interlocked and their heads close together - with raised eyebrows. He really would have to call Stephen down for a visit. There was absolutely no doubt, the other man would love it in this little town...Primvale.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do y'all think? Did I completely butcher Primeval? Did I commit Primeval blasphemy? I shall go to sleep tonight quite frazzled I think!


	2. A Sudden Influx of New Blood

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm so glad everyone thought the first chapter showed promise! I very nearly squealed in my chair in delight! XD

The artwork I have used for this fic is called 'The Spinet' by Thomas Wilmer Dewing, and since it has been over sixty years since he painted it, as well as the fact I am not making money from this...well, you get the drift :P

Thanks to **AGoodOmen** for her info on accents!

Also - a whole lot of research went into this chapter. If you're interested in that kind of thing, I've written it up in my authors notes at the bottom (nerdy I know!) :P

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

II. A Sudden Influx of New Blood

* * *

"Jessica, for the last time, you will NOT be coming!" James Lester growled to his ward, Jessica Parker. She was far too headstrong for her own good, and not afraid of voicing her opinion. It served him right, for spoiling her for all these years. "I have no doubt you will be bored for the duration of our stay, and so, it is best that you stay here, in London; where you will find suitable diversions."

Jess rolled her eyes. As much as she loved the man who had become a father to her, he really could be quite intolerable sometimes. When he had taken her in, thirteen years ago, as a small, eight year-old, he had informed her quite seriously, that on no small term, was she to ever call him 'papa' or 'father' or any other such nonsense, just plain 'Lester' would do in private, and 'sir' in public. With wide eyes, Jess had nodded and gave him her biggest, brightest smile, before giving the stern man in one of her childish hugs 'No need to get sentimental.' he would say, but in actual fact, sometimes he treated her far more like his own blood than his actual children.

"Lester, I really cannot stay here! I am quite sure there are suitable diversions in the country!" Jess replied easily, settling herself on the couch and smoothing her skirts (she had only just purchased them, and was immensely proud of how colourful and bright they were), "I mean really, you know I will have absolutely nothing to here! The company has been quite uninteresting since the Milsons went to Italy!"

"Jessica-" Lester began once more, but his ward cut him off.

"Lester." Jess said firmly, looking her guardian squarely in the eye. Her tone brooked absolutely no room for argument, and whenever she fixed her bright blue gaze on him, what was he, a mere mortal to do?

"As you wish." Lester sighed in exasperation, still grumbling as his ward squealed happily and jumped up to give him a hug (as if she had never expected him to say yes) "Really, where has your etiquette gone Jessica? You may accompany me, but do not expect to be well entertained. Primvale is guaranteed to provide absolutely nothing of interest."

..oOo..

One should know, that Primvale was a tight-knit community and as such, it was nigh on impossible to keep a secret. One person would see or hear something and tell a close friend (in the strictest confidence); they would mention it fleetingly to another group of people and the news would spread from there.

It was for that very reason that when Mrs Holmes from the post office noticed a certain letter addressed to the butler of Malonay House, the news spread about the small town like wildfire. By the next morning, the entire town knew that Mr James Lester was bringing his ward down to live in the country for several months; and would arrive the next morning.

This particular fact had been deduced, by the letter sent to the butler, the subsequent gossip of the house-staff, the preparation of a large side of beef; and the opening of the house itself. The town itself was in quite a flutter for the rest of the evening, and if one looked closely, the more outgoing inhabitants could be seen travelling excitably from house to house, exchanging news and gossip.

One particular piece of said gossip, told that Sir Lester's ward had been taken up off from the streets when she was a babe. Another told that she was an illegitimate love-child; and another that she was in fact his destitute, money-hungering niece. The women of Primvale could be heard discussing the nature of the visit all afternoon. Yes, such an unexpected visit from the town's favourite member of the upper-class would be the topic of much discussion.

..oOo..

Mr Connor Temple was not your typical student of Cambridge university. He was alternatively viewed as a genius, a master of science (despite being only six-and-twenty); or, to say the least...a little odd. His interests lay not only in the fields of medicine, but in the areas of engineering, machinery, and invention as well.

It was for that very reason that Connor was never quite able to complete the full sixteen-week course needed to attain his doctorate. He would become distracted by some new idea or work that caught his eye and become so engrossed in that task he would forget all about the lectures he was meant to be attending.

There was one guest Professor however (brought in for a single week until a replacement could be found), who's work had greatly interested him. The man was sarcastic, and dry, yet more passionate about his work than any other man in any lecture he had attended (few they may have been).

However, said Professor, had decided that he was in need of a move to the country, and as such, that was the very reason Connor was standing outside the black door of number 2/5 Whirwood Street. Residence of a Mr Stephen Hart, close friend of Dr Nicholas Cutter - the subject of his inquiry.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged, stiff butler (he presumed) in black, "Yes sir?" the butler asked formally, and Conner cleared his throat, tugging at the corner of his waistcoat awkwardly.

"Um, yeh...yes," he stammered, "I am here to see a Mr Hart. Is he available at the moment?"

"And you are?" the butler asked, raising his eyebrows at the younger man's stuttering.

Connor gulped under the other mans glare, "Connor Temple." he managed to say, "I am here about his acquaintance with a Dr Nicholas Cutter."

"If you would like to wait in the drawing room Sir, whilst I convey your call." the butler inclined his head, and opened the door for Connor to step in out of the chill. The drawing room was quite nice, he mused as he stood in the centre of the room.

Dark and very...manly, when he thought about it. And he, Connor Temple, was standing in the middle of it, ready to intrude on another man's privacy just to become an apprentice? What had he gotten himself into?

..oOo..

"There is someone here to see you Sir." his butler said, upon entering his study. "A Mr Connor Temple."

Stephen looked up from his papers and frowned, "I don't know any Mr Temple Briggs." he said thoughtfully, "Did he tell you what he wanted?"

"Yes Sir, to talk to you about your acquaintance with Dr Nick Cutter Sir." Briggs replied stiffly.

Stephen's frown deepened and he put down his pen and leaned back into his chair, folding his arms over his waist "What do you make of him then Briggs?" he said.

"He is quite young Sir." the butler answered loftily, giving a depreciating sniff, "And...odd. If I say so to Sir."

Stephen walked into his drawing room to find this 'Connor Temple' bending over and looking at the guns in his display cabinet. To say the boy looked a little...odd...was an understatement. He was wearing a black waistcoat, brown, woolen vest and dark red cravat; and to his horror, fingerless gloves. This Mr Connor Temple's choice of attire was in fact, bordering on the ridiculous.

He looked like some distasteful character from one of Charles Dickens novels. Stephen shook his head as he cleared his throat, immediately attracting the attention of the younger man. "Connor Temple I presume?" he said politely, holding out his hand, which the other man took and shook with vigor, before gesturing towards a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"Ahhh you see Mr Hart, I have come to enquire about Dr Cutter, and to ask of his whereabouts." Connor said, as he shook his head at the butler when the man offered him a cigar.

Stephen too shook his head at Briggs and returned his attention to the man in front of him. "Why exactly, Mr Temple, would you wish to do that?" he asked, honestly curious. "What interest do you have in Dr Cutter?"

"I would like to propose myself as an apprentice to Dr Cutter, as I feel he is exactly the type of doctor who can give me the best type of practical experience." Connor said confidently, but frowned when the other man laughed out loud.

Stephen cleared his throat awkwardly, "Yes. I'm sorry, but I am not quite sure we are talking about the same person here Mr Temple." he said with a smirk, "Dr Nicholas Cutter? The doctor who is more interested in the science of things than doctoring?"

"That's the one!" Connor replied cheerfully, certain he had come to the right place, "I greatly admire his work on chemistry and other medical practices, and feel that I could learn much from him. You wouldn't by any chance have an address by which I could perhaps contact him would you?"

Stephen couldn't do anything but stare at the younger man in shock. He really was an oddball. The reasonable part of him said to send this Connor Temple on his way, but a small part of him at the back of his head insisted he give him Cutter's address - even if it was just so he could see how he reacted to the surge of energy that surrounded the young man in front of him.

He sighed, getting up from his chair and taking a card from his coat pocket. Going to a small desk sitting in the corner of the room, he dipped a pen in some ink and scribbled an address onto the paper. Sometimes he really didn't understand why he did the things he did. "This is Dr Cutter's address." Stephen said, turning and giving the younger man his paper. "Tell him that I sent you, and then you can plead your case all you want. I cannot help you any more than that."

..oOo..

"The coastline of Great Britain, Captain." the seaman said to the lone man. The other, dark haired man simply stood there, staring out from the prow of the ship and soaking in the sight of the green shore that stretched ahead of him.

When he got no reply, the seaman shrugged. This passenger was quiet - had barely spoken a word the entire voyage. To think the man was an officer, and a fairly young one at that. If he guessed correctly, he was not much older than twenty-five, but he moved, and looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He must be a bloody good soldier if he had earned the rank of Captain at such a young age, the seaman decided. Not one to be trifled with.

"Should arrive in Portsmouth soon Sir." the seaman offered as he moved away.

He was surprised by no small means when the army officer spoke up, "Thank you Watts." he replied, his voice barely indicating any emotion. "It is good to be home."

Watts smiled. He, of all people had tempted a word from the reclusive officer. "Quite right Captain Becker." he said with a smile, "Quite right."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes...it is all coming together now people! Our favourite characters are all ready to converge and create chaos! Muahahah! If anyone has any requests or prompts - just let me know and I'll see what I can do! :)

_**Research:**_

For a man to become a doctor in the 1840's, he had two choices. **1. The Proprietary System:-** he would attend a medical school and instead of gaining hands-on training, he would attend around eight hours of lectures a day, for sixteen weeks. **2. The Apprenticeship Model:-** he would pair with a more experienced, practicing doctor, for 'on-the-job training'.

For the first, it was fairly easy and ungraded, however it was expensive. For the second, students studying under a doctor had more of a working knowledge (obviously to an extent), however it was hard to find a place as an apprentice, as posts were limited.

Charles Dickins 'Oliver Twist' was published in it's complete form in 1838. (It was originally published in a magazine, chapter by chapter, per month for the duration of 1837-38)


	3. Most Inconvenient Introductions

**A/N:** I know, it's been ages, but here's the next chapter! :D

I have decided that the theme song for this story will be 'The Bonnie Banks of Loch Lomond' a traditional Scottish song. If you type 'Loch Lomond - piano cover/The Bonnie Banks' into youtube, that is the particular arrangement I had in mind. It's a piano solo - no vocals but still very pretty. :)

Oddly enough, this story has decided to take a change in direction...if it turns out to be terrible...blame Dr Who :P

**Guest Reviewer1**: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes I most certainly am! Aside from the fact that I will be trying to get as many characters from the series in there as possible - Jess and Becker made their first appearance last chapter :) (Yay!)

**Guest Reviewer2**: Wow thankyou! Not sure about an Aladdin's Cave - but Black Hole definitely! :P I'm glad you're liking it! Thanks so much for your review! :)

Thank you my reviewers and **Mijo54**, **YouHaveLovelyHair**, **AGoodOmen**, **Rubytronix**, and **AriannaS** for following/favouriting. Your support means a lot :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

III. Most Inconvenient Introductions

* * *

Miss Jessica Parker had come to realise that she did indeed like the country. In fact, she liked it all very much, especially the colour. Who knew there would be so much colour in the country?! They had been in the carriage now for over two hours and she was beginning to become severely bored. One could only take so much enjoyment out of reading women's magazines over and over again. She had even attempted the children's game 'I Spy' for a total of three seconds before she realised her opponent was not going to be very forthcoming on the matter. "Lester, do you think we will be there soon?" Jess asked, turning away from the countryside that whizzed past, to her guardian.

The carriage chose that exact moment to bounce over a large bump, startling the older man, "How should I know, do I look like one of the bloody drivers to you?" Lester replied testily, straightening his suit, which had seemingly managed to jerk out of place, "Although I am quite sure I could do a better job of driving just at the moment."

Jess frowned disapprovingly, "Lester be nice! Language please!" she chided.

"Nice! Why on earth should I be nice?!" Lester glared at his charge, "Honestly, one would think a man could complain about unsatisfactory service - if he so pleased; without being rebuked by his ward - who I might add is entirely dependent on his kindness."

"And such a kind man you are." Jess smiled sweetly at him and leaned over to bestow a kiss on his cheek. For all his grumpy exterior, James Lester really was quite soft, and she knew he could never resist one of her smiles.

Lester sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, no need to butter me up quite so much thank you," he grumbled before opening the window and calling to the driver, "Driver, how long until we arrive at Malonay House?"

"Primvale is about a mile or two away Sir." came the answer, "If you like Sir, we could stop there to let the young lady stretch her legs for a moment. Malonay House is another thirty minute drive from there Sir."

Lester let out another weary sigh and Jess turned her pleading look, blue eyes opening wide. "Please Lester, could we stop? My legs are awfully sore."

"Fine, so be it." Came the dry reply and Jess smiled happily as he passed the command on to the driver. Her first look at the countryside town that was to be her home - she was nothing short of certain that it would be absolutely perfect.

..oOo..

Connor took a deep breath before rapping his knuckles on the door three times. The brass plate that read 'Dr Nicholas Cutter' gleamed in the midday sun, effectively blinding him just as the door opened; leaving him standing there, mouth gaping open like a fish and eyes blinking rapidly.

Obviously not a particularly appealing first impression on the blonde man that opened the front door. "Yes?"

"I...errr...Dr Cutter...Connor Temple." Connor stammered out, continuing on when he saw the older man's blank expression.

"Sorry, never heard of it." Dr Cutter said bluntly.

"No, it's not...it's not a place, it's my name," Connor laughed awkwardly, shifting his stance at the door. Severely beginning to wish he had come up with a better plan. "I was one of your students."

"Oh. Right." the doctor said in his thick Scottish accent, his face giving no indication of recognition or interest in the younger man's revelation. "I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want?"

Connor gulped, now was his moment to shine, "I...erm...you...I...ahem..yes...right," Off to an auspicious start already. Just wonderful. "I wondered if you might be looking for an apprentice?"

"An apprentice?" Cutter said, a smile twitching at his lips as he studied the young man before him, "Now why would I need an apprentice?"

For the second time, Connor was left trying to think of something to say. Unsuccessfully too it seemed. "Errrrrr..." was all that managed to come out of his mouth when he attempted to make a brilliant statment.

"Right, so now that's settled, have a nice day Mr Connor Temple." Cutter said politely, before effectively shutting the door in the younger mans face.

Connor slowly turned around, utterly bemused. "Well...that went well..." he muttered under his breath, before wandering off down the street.

..oOo..

Black boots hit gravel with a satisfying crunch as Captain H. Becker jumped from the coach, nodding his thanks to the driver as he turned to walk down the small country drive. It had been his extreme misfortune that the public coach he had been travelling on (with all his luggage) had lost a wheel. To his good fortune, another passing coach had been able to accommodate him (after all, he had been the only passenger).

However, the new coach had been unable to take his luggage (as IT was almost full), and was also unable to travel the whole way into Primvale (as that was not it's regular route), instead, stopping a mile or two outside the village. So he caught the second coach, told the driver of the first to send his bags on to Primvale once he managed to get the wheel fixed; and from the second coach was dropped several miles outside the village itself to walk the rest of the way. All in all, the entire event had given him a headache.

Becker sighed, the walk would probably do him some good - at least he had no luggage to carry. He had barely got ten paces when he halted and turned back to face the way he had come. He had been informed that there were no other carriages into Primvale (other than the one he had been on); yet he could swear that that was the sound of a carriage he heard. Rapidly approaching too.

And yes, there it was, coming just around the bend. Inwardly, Becker cursed the carriage driver who had assured him that his was the only business to provide service to and from Primvale. Severely aggravated (after all, it had been a not particularly pleasing day), Becker stepped slightly in the line of the carriage. Not so much that he would not be able to easily jump from the road should the driver not stop; but in the way far enough that the driver (if he were a good one) would be forced to halt.

Which (luckily) he did, with a clatter of hooves and a creaking of wood. Instantly, Becker walked around the side of the carriage, and noticed his mistake. The driver was yelling at him, and the man inside was most definitely yelling (after all, he could quite clearly hear the loud 'what the devil' and cursing coming from it) and, there, on the side of the carriage was a definite lack of business paraphernalia. No 'Johnson and Sons' or 'Cartwheel Co.'; no sign at all in fact - only a fair bit of intricate woodwork.

It was then that he realised his mistake, "My deep apologies Sir, I thought this was a public carriage." Becker said hastily, stepping away.

"Thought it was a-" The man inside studied him severely, and Becker suddenly felt as if he were a mouse being scrutinised by a hawk. Not a particularly pleasant feeling at all. Becker carefully kept his face blank and stood to attention. "If I may, what would a soldier of Her Majesty's army be doing wandering around with no luggage?" the man asked suspiciously. Deserters were, after all not all that uncommon.

"It is a long and complicated story Sir, but I am on my way to Primvale." Becker replied easily. He could just make out the faint outline of another person in the carriage, perhaps the man's wife. "Captain Becker at your service Sir. Again, my deepest apologies for halting your carriage."

"Oh never mind. " the man sighed, (rather melodramatically, if Becker was honest with himself), and he could hear the other person inside whisper something. The man sighed once more and rolled his eyes, before turning back to him once more, "The carriage has already stopped, so you might as well join us Captain. If indeed you are headed to Primvale. That is where we are also headed."

Becker nodded respectfully, "Thank you Sir. I will." he replied, and when the man opened the carriage door, he hastily pulled himself in. He was not however, expecting the scent of roses, explosion of colour, and bright, wide blue eyes that met him when he stepped inside; and as such was unable to stop the look of complete surprise that overcame him. When Becker sat down, next to the man, he quickly pulled his emotionless mask back into place. He had only let it slip for a second, but perhaps it had been a second too long as the man beside him had begun to study him intently once more.

"Captain Becker ma'am." Becker said stiffly, "At your service."

However, it was the man beside him that spoke, and not the young woman in front of him, "James Lester, and this is my ward Miss Jessica Parker." he said. So it was his ward - not his wife. She was far to young, and pretty to be such an old crotchety man's wife anyway, Becker found himself thinking.

Miss Parker smiled prettily at him, and for the first time, Becker felt himself melt...just a little (much to his horror). "How do you do." she said, (even her voice was lovely he realised - once more to his horror) as the carriage started up once more, "Are you coming to Primvale on business Captain?"

Becker took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, "No Miss Parker, I came to see to my aunt's affects." he said steadily, "She passed away recently, and as I am her nearest kin, I am sent to handle her affairs."

Miss Parker sent a sympathetic smile his way at that. "My condolences Captain."

Becker merely nodded in reply, "And where are you from then Captain Becker?" Lester asked, drawing his attention away from the woman in front of him.

"London Sir, originally." Becker replied, "I was trained at Sandhurst in the RMC - Royal Military College."

"Oh right, right. Of course." Lester said, apparently considering him. The man really did have a knack of sounding utterly bored with everything, "What regiment do you belong to Captain? If I may ask. It is, after all, a very unusual uniform you wear."

Becker replied automatically, straightening a little in his seat as he did so. "The 95th Rifles Sir."

Lester's eyebrows shot up at that, "The 95th? Really? Well, well." he said, turning to his ward, "Jessica, it looks as if we may have picked up a talented officer of Her Majesty's Army after all."

"Lester!" the young woman gasped, horrified; and Becker couldn't help the small grin the flitted across his features, at her embarrassment.

"What! It is the truth is it not?!" Lester grumbled, "Man's not allowed to speak his mind any more."

Jessica opened her mouth to make some tart reply (no doubt) but suddenly their attention was drawn by the clatter of hooves on cobblestones. They had finally arrived at Primvale. Lester was the first out of the coach, and Becker followed suit thereafter.

Setting foot in a small country town like this one almost did his head in. There were old women gossiping happily, gentlemen greeting each other in a friendly manner; and the occasional child running about in laughter. He was not used to this - this feeling of overwhelming tranquility and peace. It was so different to the sounds and blood and death of the place he came from. And in truth, it made him rather uncomfortable.

Quickly, he turned in order to take Miss Parker's hand as she stepped from the coach, helping her down the small steps. Jessica blushed as soon as his hand made contact with hers, and Becker found himself working very (very) hard at keeping his emotionless mask in place. Her smile was altogether too infectious.

"Please excuse my father's not entirely polite words Captain Becker." Jessica smiled brilliantly at him as they stepped away from the carriage. "He sometimes says things without meaning to.

Lester, from behind the carriage, in discussion with the driver, peered around and glared at them, "What a load of rubbish Jessica! I always mean the things I-"

Becker had to work even harder at holding back the smile that threatened to spill over when Jessica promptly ignored her guardian and started talking once more, "If it is not discourteous of me to ask, where are you staying, whilst here in Primvale?" she asked brightly, "Not alone I hope...I mean, of course you might like being alone. That is entirely your decision...Or maybe you have other family here...a wife perhaps? But you did say you were your aunt's only kin in Primvale...I'm rambling aren't?"

Becker's eyes crinkled a little at the corners when she blushed and faltered, yet he managed to keep a straight face. Barely. "Yes Miss Parker." he said, "I do believe you are."

Jessica frowned, and pursed her lips. "I really don't know why I do that, sorry." she said, still blushing, "Well then Captain Becker. The point is, the offer is open should you wish to take it."

"Thank you Miss Parker." Becker nodded, looking down at the small burst of colour in front of him, "I will consider it."

* * *

**A/N:** _Research:_

Sandhurst was originally the Royal Military College at Camberly, founded in 1800 as a college for staff officers; from there, it moved to Sandhurst in 1812 and used as a college to train gentleman cadets of the line.

If anyone thought the '95th Rifles' was a regiment that sounded familiar...it would be because it was made famous by 'Sharpe' the hero and protagonist of the series of the same name by Bernard Cornwell (played by Sean Bean in the tv series *drool*). I decided Becker would be a part of that particular regiment for a number of reasons. The most important being that...Becker doth not wear RED (the colour of the coats worn by British soldiers in this period)! He weareth BLACK! (with a little dark green :P). Yep that's right. The 95th Rifles were famous for the distinguishing colour of their uniforms - a dark green and black. Also, for my second reason, the rifleman were treated differently than in the regular infantry - with more equality. As sharpshooters and skirmishers (sent in pairs ahead of the main army) they had to think on their feet - not a usual practice for the British Army at the time (the army had a whole 'no-skill-but-lots-of-bullets-in-the-same-spot-will-definitely-kill-you' attitude to the training of their infantry). Finally, to put the cherry on the equality cake, Officers of the 95th would dine with their soldiers *le gasp!* to become familiar with every man in their company. Now doesn't all that skill, colour, and compassion just scream Becker to you? ;)

LOVE HISTORY


	4. Of Ribbons and Other Important Matters

**A/N:** Hello hello! Only a short one today. Haven't had much time lately, and soon I'll have even less I think.

Anyway BIG thanks to my reviewers for sticking with me, especially **auntineenah.** Thanks also to **L. ** and **Prawn Crackers** for favouriting/following. Your support means a lot!

Enjoy!

* * *

IV. Of Ribbons and Other Important Matters

* * *

The town of Primvale was aflutter with activity as the day of the Spring fair fast approached. The husbands had already set up the large tents down in Mr Mason's fields (as they did every year); and their wives were already preparing to cook the spread that would adorn the tables beneath them.

The young folk were also anxiously waiting the day - the women of the town excited that three (fairly young), eligible males, who did not seem to have any prior engagements, would be attending; and the men likewise - as they were yet to meet this new young miss from up at the manor (after all, the servant had said she was very pretty).

There hadn't been this much excitement in the village about new arrivals since John Gooding had introduced his new bride four years ago (and that had barely lasted two days - Mrs Gooding was decided to be utterly un-invigorating).

Claudia Brown was just as interested as the other young ladies of Primvale (although she would never admit it); and listened carefully to discern whether or not any of them shared her interest (although she would not admit that either) in the new Doctor. To her consternation, it seemed that they were.

Whilst she was walking down the main street, she just so happened to hear a conversation occurring between two young women walking ahead of her. "I heard that he was educated in the finest college in London." one said, only to be countered by the other with another, gossiping question.

"And that accent of his is simply divine - where do you suppose he's from?" the other woman asked. Claudia couldn't help but roll her eyes, honestly, these women were simply incorrigible.

The first nodded wisely before replying, "Oh Yorkshire, definitely. I have a cousin who lived down there for a time." she said, "The local people down there all speak like that."

Claudia couldn't help but listen incredulously. Yorkshire? Really? Could these people not hear, quite clearly that Dr Cutter was from Scotland? The woman continued talking, "Yes, I plan to snag the first dance with Dr Temple on Saturday." It was then that Claudia relaxed, for they weren't talking about Dr Cutter at all, but about some other man.

He must be one of the other two to enter Primvale, and in fact, quite truthfully, she felt a little sorry for him and the Captain that had come to their little town. They probably weren't even aware that they were to be set upon by a rather large group of desperate, unmarried women (and little did they know that the first dance of the night was always the most important; in terms of society). In fact, she pitied them greatly. No part of her would ever wish to be the subject under the attention of the women of Primvale.

The bell to Mr, and Mrs Greene's General store let out it's usual happy jingle as Claudia stepped inside and cast a sweeping glance about the room. Apart from one gentleman standing in the corner, there was no one else in the store.

Abby, for all Claudia loved her like a sister, could really be quite stubborn sometimes. On this particular day, her mother had insisted she needed a new ribbon for the Spring Fair. Abby, had then countered that she had absolutely no need for a new ribbon, she had quite enough as it was, and besides she had no taste in clothing apparel anyway. Her mother, horrified, told her daughter that she needed to look her best for this Spring Fair in particular, because she had already been marked as one who could quite possibly become the town spinster. Five and twenty, and completely ignoring the advances of any young gentleman that came her way? It was unheard of (and so her mother fretted). Abby then replied that she would NOT need to look her best, because she, as state had not interest in anyone would be there. In fact, she had no interest in marriage at all.

That was where Claudia came in - just in time to avert a full scale (rather heated) argument between mother and daughter. Soothing the tension in the room, she suggested that instead of Abby going, she would go to the general store to sort through ribbons and such, (after all, it was she that normally chose Abby's things anyway). Then, they could both do the finishing touches on their dresses when she got back.

So there she was, standing in the General Store, looking for a new ribbon (preferably blue to match the striking colour of Abby's eyes) when the edge of her skirt brushed the counter. The ribbon box on top of it, decided to take the opportune moment to fall to the ground with a crash.

"Oh bother," Cursing inwardly at her bad luck (her mother really would have been horrified at the words she was thinking) Claudia was just about to reach down to retrieve them, when someone else beat her to it.

"Here Miss, let me." The man that had been in the store when she arrived made quick work of scooping the ribbons back into their box before depositing them on the counter, "There, good as new. No one would even guess there'd been anything amiss." His accent was just as noticeable as Dr Cutter's had been, and immediately, Claudia knew that this was the much-talked-of Dr Temple. The Yorkshire accent was unmistakable.

When she looked a little closer, Claudia noticed a few more little details - he was wearing the most ridiculous looking combination of red cravat, brown woolen vest and fingerless gloves that she almost laughed out loud. He wasn't unattractive by any means, but the man practically screamed boyishness with his sweet, puppy-dog eyes and dark hair. If the women of Primvale were looking for the dark and mysterious doctor, they were searching in the wrong direction, and she looked forward (with a most inappropriate, wicked delight) to that particular discovery by the others (simply so she could see the looks on their faces).

Oddly enough, through all this, the man wasn't paying much attention to her, instead, rummaging around in the ribbon box. "Ahh, got it!" he said, pulling a ribbon from the box with a flourish, "I believe that this is what you were looking for."

Claudia laughed, it was the elusive blue ribbon she had been searching for. "Thank you sir!" she smiled, taking the fabric from him, "However did you know that?"

"It was easy enough really." he replied eagerly, as if it wasn't every day someone asked him a question, "When you walked in, your eyes skimmed through the fabrics - looking for one in particular. Your eyes stayed on the blue over there - and I knew you had made your decision. Then, you came here to the ribbon box and began sorting through - therefore, you would logically be looking for a ribbon of the same or similar colour to that fabric."

Claudia stared at him in amazement, "That is quite extraordinary!" she exclaimed, "Well done Sir? You are Dr Connor Temple I presume?"

"Lord no, I'm not a doctor...well, not yet anyway" Connor said with a laugh tinged with embarrassment, "But yes, I am Connor Temple. Just Mister, though, no Doctor. I am however, trying to get an apprenticeship your resident doctor to Primvale - Dr Cutter, perhaps you know him?"

"I have met him once or twice, yes." Claudia replied with a smile, thinking back to the tea they had shared a few weeks ago. The had man practically exuded intelligence, and quite startlingly, she found herself drawn to him even more.

It seemed that regulations of society kicked in then and Connor shook his head a little, as if to clear his train of thought, "I must apologise - where are my manners? May I inquire after your name Miss?" he said with a smile.

Claudia returned it easily, "Claudia Brown." she said, with a small incline of her head. Suddenly, she remembered something, "I must ask you Dr- Mr Temple, will you be attending Primvale's Spring Fair? I am quite certain that many young women are dying to have you attend; if you don't think it is too forward of me to say so."

Connor laughed again nervously, (really, it did seem he was in a state of perpetual embarrassment) "Well, that's ahhh..." he managed to say finally, "errrr...I'm not quite sure what to say really."

"You could say, 'I most certainly will be attending'." Claudia offered, observing him with a small smile (after all, it would not be proper for a lady to 'smirk' would it?), "We would love to see you there."

This time it was a genuine laugh and smile that she received, "Very well Miss Brown," Connor said, tipping his hat in goodbye, "I most certainly will be attending, thank you."

"Good day Mr Temple." Claudia said, dropping a small curtsey.

"Good day, Miss Brown." Connor replied, and with a parting smile, the two went in opposite directions. She quite liked Mr Connor Temple, Claudia decided on her way back to Abby's home. A genius obviously, but utterly unsure of himself. It was quite a comedic mix actually.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can see, lot of Claudia and Connor this chapter...Next chapter: Spring Fair. SUPRISE APPEARANCES! Be prepared... ;)


	5. The Spring Fair Pt 1

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get out! Mid-length this one, it's sister chapter will hopefully be out soon!

Much love to **AGoodOmen**, **DrawnToDarkness, emilyjay, SandyLee Potts, Mijo54, FLUFF-N-UTTER-1, Rubytronix, JustEllee, Prawn Crackers**, **WittyWallflower,** and **L. C. Doyle.** Can I just say, you guys completely blew me away with the response to the last chapter. I hope this next lives up to your expectations! :)

* * *

V. The Spring Fair - Part 1.

* * *

Primvale, was, in it's essence, one of the prettiest areas in all of Chestchire. The meadows were filled with long soft grass, and flowers of all sorts in every imaginable colour. The day was perfect for the Spring Fair, the wind brushing gently against the leaves of the trees and freshening the air. The sun was out in full shine, it's rays dappling the ground in a multitude of colours, both shaded and bright.

The Spring Fair was nearly in full swing by the time Jess arrived. She had never seen anything quite like it. Several younger girls danced around a maypole, colorful silk ribbons fluttering in their hands as their parents looked on and clapped.

In the center of the meadow, the town council had erected a flat, wooden dance floor, which was currently being used rather enthusiastically by several couples. A five piece band played music off to the right of the dance floor, and to the left, was a tent, long tables laid out for the luncheon that was soon to come.

Jess decided that this was to be the defining moment of her life. The tea parties and such she had attended in the city were nothing like the unrefined joy that seemed to emanate from these people in their simple country lives. There was no way she was going back to London after this, not even if Lester dragged her.

...oOo...

Abigail Maitland walked into the Spring Fair with a sense of purpose. She and Claudia were a little more interested in the new arrivals to Primvale than they cared to admit. In particular, she wished to meet this 'Miss Parker' who had captured every farm hand and bachelor's attention within several miles.

Even her younger brother Jack (who wasn't the most attentive of siblings and who had only been home from school for a week) would rave about her whenever he got a chance . The woman's feats must be truly marvelous she decided if they were to attract such an amount of focus. One problem with these accounts seemed to be their inconsistency. One would say she had blonde hair, the other would tell of her lovely black hair. One said blue eyes and another said brown.

It was beginning to grate on her nerves, this exaltation of a person without any particular idea of character or anything else. As far as she was concerned, none of these people had any idea whatsoever; so she planned to find out for herself.

"Now Abby," Claudia was saying, "You positively must meet Mr Temple. He really is quite lovely and not at all what we expected!"

Abby sighed melodramatically, linking arms with her friend, "Claudia, if you so much as TRY to matchmake today - ESPECIALLY with this 'Mr Temple', I will leave you at the mercy of every dull and boring conversationalist for the entirety of the day."

Claudia laughed in reply, "Alright then...but you still should meet him." she said, eyes dancing at the distasteful look on Abby's face.

Suddenly, as they entered the clearing where the Spring Fair was already in full swing, Abby noticed something; "Claudia," she whispered covertly to her friend, "Do you think that's her?"

The other woman raised her brow "If the number of men standing around her is anything to go by, it must be."

Abby laughed at Claudia's wry humor and studied the elusive Miss Parker standing several meters away from them - surrounded by gentlemen. Well, she was pretty, she'd give her that. Abby could easily see why so many men would fall all over her. Miss Parker was a pretty little thing with an emphasis on little, (although she wasn't much of one to talk) and Abby snorted. What was it with men and fawning over small petite women?

"Uh-oh Abby, look." Claudia whispered, nudging her friend in the ribs and jerking her head in the direction of the tables where a snobbish-looking, blonde woman strutted in the young woman's direction - followed by several other young ladies. "It's Miss Leonard and her cronies."

Abby grimaced, "Poor girl. I almost feel sorry for her." she said, glaring at the blonde woman. Miss April Leonard had earned a reputation for herself amongst the residents of Primvale (particularly amongst the sensible young women) as a rather unsavoury person. She was the type that would be sweet and charming at first, but behind ones back whisper and spread gossip. She was a Queen of manipulation, pressuring men and women alike into doing her bidding. The three had more than a little animosity towards one another - especially Abby. Polar opposites; Abby and April detested one another entirely. "Do you think we should rescue Miss Parker?"

Claudia pursed her lips in distaste, "Most definitely Abby, it would simply be cruel to leave her at the mercy of such a horrid woman."

Quickly, the pair set off towards Miss Parker, as fast as they could without appearing like they were actually intending to cut the other woman off. "Miss Parker." Claudia smiled at the pretty auburn-haired woman, when they reached her, "It's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard so much about you and have decided we should very much like to meet you in person."

The younger woman blinked in surprise at first, but then beamed in response. "Oh how lovely!" she said, clapping her hands together excitedly, "But I feel at such a disadvantage not knowing your names!"

Abby almost smirked when she caught the sight of April scowling at the trio and turning on her heel with a huff, out of the corner of her eye; "I am Abigail Maitland, but please call me Abby - none of my friends use my full name if I can help it! And this is Claudia Brown." she said with a smile. Perhaps her first judgement had been a little too hasty, she really did seem quite nice actually, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Well please, call me Jess - Miss Parker makes me sound like an old spinster, and Jessica is far to formal." Jess said with a radiant smile, "Might we be friends? There is so much about Primvale that I want to learn about! It really is the most beautiful county! I'd so like to meet everyone, do you think you could introduce me?"

The two smiled at her exuberance, no, Miss Parker - Jess; didn't seem quite so bad at all.

...oOo...

She stole his breath the first moment he saw her; talking animatedly with Miss Brown and the infamous Miss Parker. He didn't notice the slight shabbiness of her dress, or the defensiveness to her posture. He didn't notice the glances other women at the fair were sending in his direction. All Connor Temple saw was the woman on the other side of the dance floor; and in that single moment, he fell. Never to recover. She was the one.

...oOo...

Captain Becker watched the entrance of a certain Miss Jessica Parker to the Primvale Spring Fair with feigned disinterest from across the tent (he was, after all, very interested). In the end, on the day they had first met, he had decided that it would perhaps be prudent of him not to stay with Mr Lester and Miss Parker, for all their kind invitation; and as such, had moved into the house of his recently deceased aunt.

At first Jess - Miss Parker, had seemed a little upset by his refusal, but cheerfully asked not a moment later if he would attend dinner the following evening (an event which had only left him more than interested in her - despite his own mental beration of himself.) She looked quite lovely today, (almost moreso than usual) her blue skirts whirling about her, matching her bright eyes; and making her cheeks flush with excitement. She had been talking with several other women, before returning to her guardian when he called for her.

Becker was just about to give into his inclination to stride across the room and ask for a dance; when two gentlemen approached Mr Lester and his ward. The first was a blonde man, wearing the traditional black garb of a doctor, and he immediately placed him as Dr Cutter, one of the other new residents of Primvale.

Dr Cutter shook Lester's hand and nodded politely to Miss Parker, but Becker's eyes narrowed as he watched the other, younger man; his muscles tensing. In one move, he spun on his heel and stalked out of sight.

...oOo...

Jess was sure she blushed most profusely when the tall, dark haired man pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles; she could practically feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. "Charmed, Miss Parker." he said, his grey-blue eye twinkling in amusement.

Jess cleared her throat awkwardly, and smiled. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the Captain on the other side of the food tent whirl out of sight "A pleasure to meet you Mr Hart."


	6. The Spring Fair Pt 2

**A/N: Yes I know it's been so long! So sorry! I didn't even actually realise how long until the other day...anyway, enjoy! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! :)**

**FYI The dance music I have in mind can be found here (type youtube . com in front of the following) /watch?v=VL2XC-RyL7Y&kmdom=youtube - I love Irish Jigs! XD**

* * *

Almost half an hour after being whirled away by Mr Hart into conversation about something or another; Jessica Parker found herself tuning out. It wasn't that he wasn't particularly endearing, or flattering - in actual fact, he was both and constantly managed to make her blush (when she was actually listening to what he was saying that is). But Jess found herself unable to stop casting her eyes around the food tent in search of a tall, dark haired soldier instead of actually listening to what Mr Hart had to say.

Jessica's saving grace appeared when she spotted Abby and Claudia huddled close together in the corner of the tent; whispering and laughing. "Mr Hart," she said immediately, cutting the man off mid-sentence; "I have some friends I would like you to meet."

Stephen blinked, but smiled almost immediately; "But of course," he replied easily, "Any friend of Miss Parker's is a friend of mine."

As quickly as was polite, Jess glided across the room to her two newest friends. That was always something she had taken great pleasure in ever since she was a small child - making friends. When Jess thought about it; her skill at making friends was probably what helped her 'rise to grace' and prevented her becoming a street urchin. Fate had been more than kind to her.

"Miss Brown, Miss Maitland;" Jess said cheerily catching the older women's attention."This is Mr Steven Hart, a friend of Dr Cutter's."

The two women hastily got to their feet and rearranged their shawl's about their shoulders. Jess bit her lip to keep back a giggle at the look of surprise on their faces. "Miss Brown," Stephen said, inclining his head to the taller of the two before turning to the shorter, blonde woman, "Miss Maitland. A pleasure to meet you."

Jess didn't miss the way the man's eyes lingered on Abby for a moment longer than propriety dictated, and neither did Claudia. The two smiled conspiratorially at one another, Miss Maitland was going to have a lot of explaining to do the next day - judging by the slight blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

Jess suddenly thought of something so profound it made her face immediately morph into a delighted smile. "Why Mr Hart, I don't believe Miss Maitland has yet had the chance to dance tonight." she said, batting her eyelashes at the man beguilingly. "Perhaps you..."

"Why of course, although I do not understand how such a pretty lady could not have yet had someone ask." Stephen said smoothly

Abby blushed as he took her hand and led her to the dancefloor; casting a warning glare over her shoulder at the other two women as she went. Jess and Claudia merely waved at their friend happily before turning to one another.

"Jessica Parker you are incorrigible!" Claudia chided half-heartedly as she barely held back a laugh.

Jess smiled impishly at her friend, "I know."

..oOo..

"Dr Cutter...Dr Cutter!" Connor called out as he pushed through the steadily milling crowds of people. "Dr Cutter!"

He was so enthused about finally finding the doctor that he didn't even notice the way the blonde-haired man's shoulders slumped in defeat (after two hours of narrowly avoiding the exuberant young man, it seemed he had finally been caught).

"Dr Cutter! Thank goodness, I've been lookin' for you everywhere Sir!" Connor panted as he finally approached the other man. "I've been meaning to ask you-"

Dr Cutter sighed and turned around cutting him off, "If you've come to ask me if you can be my apprentice, the answer is still no boy."

Connor's face immediately fell but he pursed his lips in determination and continued on doggedly. "You haven't actually heard what I have to say yet!" he exclaimed, a tinge of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Cutter's eyebrow's raised, and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well does it have to do with becoming my apprentice?" he asked, blue eyes unwavering.

"Uhhhh...well yes..." Connor began, "but if you would just listen to what I have to say!"

Cutter shook his head, "Well then I don't want to listen to what you have to say! How hard is that for you to understand!" he said emphatically, "I don't need an apprentice! I would have no use for some, filthy-rich boy who's only in it for the money and who wouldn't know the blunt end of a scalpel from the sharp end!"

With that, he turned and began to continue on in the direction he had been going watched him go, his heart sinking further when he cast a quick glance in the direction of the dancefloor only to see the lovely blonde woman he had seen before dancing with another man (another man who was much taller, broader, handsome and...well...more manly than he was).

With a sigh, Connor thought to himself that perhaps he should quit while he was ahead. Just as he turned to quit the tent, he stopped. All his life he had been avoided by others for more reasons than he could poke a stick at, but in that moment, something switched, and he spun on his heel to follow the steadily disappearing black cloak out into the night. Perhaps it had been the sight of her, dancing with another man - it was absurd, he didn't even know her name - but something made hm turn back.

"Dr Cutter! I have something to say to you!" Connor said, steeling himself as the blonde man stopped and turned towards him, his face showing no hint of annoyance...or come to think of it, any emotion whatsoever, "I am not some rich boy, I barely scraped into the selection for university by the skin of me teeth! In fact I've been completely beggared by my decision to enter the field of medicine! This is not just some job for me - it's my life. I've read your book on the possibility of using traditional medicines as a form of anesthetic and want to learn from the very man who put forward the idea. I want to learn from the best."

Dr Cutter stared at him for a moment, his expression unfathomable, before finally speaking "Well you're a persevering little bugger aren't yeh?" he said, a ghost of a smile flashing across his face.

Connor blinked in surprise at the less than polite language coming from someone he held in the greatest esteem, "Uhhh...thank you?"

"You've really read my book?" Cutter asked, studying him intently.

Connor nodded enthusiastically, "Yes and I've even done some work on my own in terms of further research." he replied,"You see. This wouldn't just be a job for me, I think there's so much I could learn from you. So much I could help you with, help other people!"

Cutter considered the young man quietly for a moment more, "Alright then." he said finally with a nod of his head, "We begin on Monday. Be at my front door at Eight AM sharp; and do yourself a favour Dr Temple, get yourself some new clothes! Lose the gloves until winter at least, you don't need them if it's not cold!"

"Really?" Connor breathed, staring at the man incredulously. "I mean, yes Sir. But really?"

A smile twitched at the corner of Cutter's mouth at the words, "Yes really," he replied, "Now I best find my associate who seems to have disappeared. Good evening Dr Temple."

Connor only just managed to stammer out a reply as blood slowly returned back to his head and the dizziness that had only moments ago threatened to overwhelm him disappeared. Just like that, he was a Doctor's apprentice. Just like that.

..oOo..

It seemed to Captain Becker that Miss Jessica Parker had been wandering aimlessly about the food tent and around the dance floor, looking for someone. She had already talked to Mr Lester and that other man who had been with the Doctor; in fact there were only a handful of people she hadn't talked to (himself among them). For the first time, Becker wondered if it was perhaps him she was looking for. Of all people; but that of course would be absurd...her, looking for him...

So far that evening he had seen her dance with no man; and Becker's eyes narrowed when he spotted several of the young men of Primvale giving Miss Parker appreciative glances from across the field. Evidently drawing their courage up to ask her for a dance.

Immediately, he shifted from his hiding place amongst the trees outlying the Fair and strode up towards her. When he was only about three steps behind her, he nearly lost his nerve, but pushed himself doggedly onwards. "Miss Parker." Becker said. He had uttered the words quietly; but the small, young woman nearly jumped a foot in the air as soon as the words had left his lips.

Jessica Parker whipped around, her blue eyes wide, and one hand delicately resting on her chest as she recovered from her sudden fright. "Oh Captain Becker! You nearly gave me heart palpitations!" she chided, blushing suddenly when his eyebrows raised at the way she had voiced her thoughts, "Oh...erm I mean, heart palpitations...palpitations of the heart? Nearly caused me to faint at being so overwhelmed? No I-"

Becker cut her off before she could entirely work herself into an embarrassed flutter. If she got too worked up there'd be no way she would be able to- "Miss Parker, may I have this dance?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a little and studying her reaction.

She positively beamed, "You most certainly may Captain Becker."

..oOo..

As Lester watched the Captain and his pretty ward dance together, for the first time in a long time, he let his face relax and a small smile slip onto his features. He had done several things in his life that he was not proud of (he was a bureaucrat after all) but there in front of him was living proof of one thing he had done right.

Living proof sporting rosy cheeks, flushed with enjoyment and exertion. Lester eyed Captain Becker analytically. Perhaps taking Jess to Primvale hadn't been such a terrible idea after all. He had always quite liked the idea of a military man for a son-in-law.

..oOo..

The Reverend sat on his armchair by the fire and stared into the flames. Tapping the tips of his fingers together, he watched them lick up the sides of the stone fireplace in a futile attempt to feast on the rest of his house. There was something about the fire that drew him in; not it's warmth, but it's power, the vengefulness of it's all-consuming nature. It was like ambrosia for his embittered soul.

Absentmindedly, he picked up the letter on the armrest and ran the paper through his fingers; watching as the dried ink shifted in the firelight. Soon he would have his just reward for patiently waiting for so long. A slow, vicious smile spread across the Reverend's features; his revenge was near.

In one swift move, he stood from the chair and moved to his room, leaving the letter where he had sat. The fire cast deathly shadows across the paper and the name signed on the bottom seemed to burn with the very same vengeance that had risen in the heart of the Reverend...

Helen.


	7. Complications

**A/N: Guess who updated! (Yes, it's me) Aren't you all pleased?! It's a nice long one today! The next chapter will follow soon I promise! :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You have my love xx**

**p.s. SPOILER: Don't be tooooo mad at Becker! (and more importantly, don't be mad at me!) *cue innocent smile* :D  
**

* * *

VII. Complications

* * *

Two weeks later, Claudia Brown was sick. Quite sick. She felt feverish, her nose was running (in a completely unlady-like fashion), her throat was sore and she was holed up in her room, in bed. All in all, she was not particularly happy.

As soon as her mother noticed that Claudia was off-colour, the woman had firstly sent for Abby, and then for the doctor. In that order. It was fair to say, that when Abby arrived, she was not pleased with her best friend's mother.

"Mrs Brown, you should have sent for the Doctor immediately!" she said quietly to the woman as she set her basket of bread on the tabletop and undid the ties of her bonnet before setting it on it's peg on the wall. "You heard what happened to the Martin family last Summer when they were afflicted with the flu and didn't call Dr Johns!"

The older Brown shook her head and held her hands out passively "But Abigail dear, that was Dr Johns! We know nothing of this new Doctor!" she tittered, "Nothing of his practices or his morals or-"

"Mrs Brown, none of your worries will mean anything if Claudia does not get the treatment she needs!" Abby said, and with a whirl of blue skirts she all but raced from the kitchen, "I will go and care for her now, bring the doctor to us immediately, as soon as he arrives, if you would. "

Abby breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the wood of Claudia's door and knocked, before turning the handle slowly. That had gone better than expected, she'd talked to her mother in such a manner on occasion, but she had not spoken to Claudia's like that ever (there were plenty of times she had wished to calm the worrisome woman down however, although many of those scenarios that played out involved acts of violence which were entirely improper for a woman of her standing).

"Claudia?" She said quietly, when she saw the figure on the bed. When the older woman weakly turned her head in her direction, Abby rushed to sit on the bed beside her, "I've had your mother call for the Doctor, he should be here any moment-"

"What on earth did you do that for?" Claudia grumbled from her place on the bed, as she shifted further under her quilt. "I am perfectly fine."

Abby looked at her friend dubiously, one golden eyebrow arching towards her hairline, "And I am going to run away to the Navy dressed as a man." she replied dryly, "No. Dr Cutter will be here in a moment and you will be all better in no time."

"Dr Cutter?" Claudia repeated faintly and Abby looked at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. For some reason she had an inkling there was more to the flush spreading across Claudia's cheeks than just her illness.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear', or so the saying went. It seemed the little proverb was to remain true as a knock at the door announced Dr Cutter's entrance, another man in black attire behind him.

"Dr Cutter," Abby said with a worried smile as she quickly got to her feet. "It was good of you to come so quickly."

"Not at all, Miss Maitland." he replied quietly with his thick Scottish brogue, before turning to face Claudia (Whom Abby thought had almost begun to resemble a strawberry, and had buried herself further into her sheets), "Miss Brown, I am sorry to see you are not well."

What followed was an awkward shuffling of bodies. Claudia's bedroom was not meant to fit four bodies in it, as it was rather small. Abby turned to the task at hand and decided that the other tall man who had accompanied Dr Cutter must be the 'Mr Connor Temple' Claudia had told her about, and indeed, she had seen him several times at and after the Spring Fair.

For the first time though, she really looked at this 'Mr Temple'. His dark brown hair was cropped in a short, sensible style and his chocolate-brown eyes stared smilingly back at her.

"Mr Temple," Abby finally said, breaking the ice as Cutter talked to Claudia in low tones. Perhaps the younger man was simply shy she decided as she held out a hand to him, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

For a moment, it looked as though the young apprentice had been hit by a carriage or something of that sort as he simply stared at her for a moment, his mouth open and did not take her hand. It was another full three seconds or thereabouts before he blushed and took her hand in greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Abigail...uhhh Maitland!" he gasped, realising his slip of the tongue. "I am SO sorry, sometimes my mouth gets the better of me-"

Abby simply watched him as he continued to ramble, biting back a giggle. He was like a giant, overeager puppy really. It was almost quite...endearing...

"That is quite alright Mr Temple. I forgive you for your terrible mistake." Abby said gravely, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Oh bless him, she could see from the abashed look on his face he didn't realise she only joked with him. "I am only teasing Mr Temple."

The look of relief that flashed across his face was quickly replaced with one of delight. "Of course you were." he replied haltingly, "I knew that."

..oOo..

Dr Cutter felt Claudia Brown's forehead with the back of his hand, and frowned when he realised just how high her temperature was. "Your temperature is quite high Miss Brown," he said softly, pushing a sweat soaked curl back from her forehead, "How might you have contracted such a fever?"

Claudia blushed and looked up at the Doctor from beneath her lashes. "I...I don't know." she mumbled, "But I do recall Mrs Greene was coughing a few days ago in the General Store."

"Ahhhhhh," Cutter said, leaning back to sit straight beside her, a knowing glint in his eye. Claudia took the opportunity to look about the room and noticed an absence of Abby and a certain young Mr Temple she could have sworn was apprenticed to Dr Cutter. Claudia bit back a smile as she felt her mother's gaze watching her worriedly. "I had to see to Mrs Greene only yesterday. She also had a mild case of the flu."

Claudia blushed, "Oh." she said. That was logical.

Watching her with a small smile, Dr Cutter quickly got to his feet, turning to her mother, "Mrs Brown; Miss Brown should stay in bed and keep warm." He said, clipping his black bag shut, "Bring her soup and maybe some soft bread, but she should stay where she is for at least two, perhaps three days."

"Of course Doctor, would you and your apprentice stay for tea?" Mrs Brown asked politely, "Miss Maitland has only just gone downstairs to see to some."

Cutter smiled apologetically (although, Claudia somehow got the feeling he wouldn't particularly enjoy tea with her twittery mother for any matter) and shook his head, "We have several other patients to see." he said quickly, "I will just collect my apprentice and we shall be off."

"Oh of course!" her mother said nervously as he opened the door and she moved to follow him out. "As it should be Doctor!"

Just as Claudia thought he would leave without any passing words to her, Dr Cutter turned and smiled softly at her, the action finally reaching his eyes. "Good day to you, Miss Brown." he said looking her in the eye, "I shall return tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, Dr Cutter."

..oOo..

Miss Jessica Parker was more than happy, she was almost ecstatic. For the past two weeks, Captain Becker had been to Maloney House at least four times. The first time, he had reasoned that he thought it prudent to thank Lester and herself for their warm hospitality (although, Jess did recall that he had already done this) and ended staying for dinner. The second time, he stated that he wished to 'see if Miss Parker was well' as he 'had heard news in the village that she had been doing poorly'. The third and fourth time, he had said that he wished to ask for Lester's permission to hunt on the estate and had 'just been passing by' in turn.

Jess almost felt as if she were flying amongst the clouds, she couldn't have been happier. Well, actually, she could have...If Captain Becker joined Lester and herself for dinner. With that thought in mind, and a rustle of skirts, she went to her writing desk and immediately set to work penning the necessary letter.

Not ten minutes later she was interrupted by the sound of a footman opening the heavy doors to the parlour. Her pen poised in mid-air Jess immediately looked to the door, hoping to see a tall, uniformed man there.

"A Mr Stephen Hart to see you ma'am." The footman said, turning to the side to allow the younger man to walk past.

"Oh, thank you Briggs." she said the smile faltering momentarily with disappointment, before resuming it's sunny brightness. "Mr Hart, so lovely to see you."

"And you also Miss Parker." Stephen said inclining his head with a bow as he took her outstretched hand in greeting. "I hope I have not come at an inconvenient time."

Jess smiled sweetly at the dark-haired man, he was still quite the gentleman, (even if he was not entirely the gentleman she wished to see) "Of course not Mr Hart, I was only writing a letter." She replied, "May I enquire as to the reason for your visit?"

The man's demeanour changed slightly then, and he looked at his feet in what appeared to be embarrassment (although what he had to be embarrassed about she could not fathom). "Perhaps Miss Parker, we could take a turn about the garden as I tell you?" he said casting a glance out the window before training his eyes on her once more with a charming grin.

Honestly intrigued, Jess quickly affirmed her assent and together they made their way outside where the glow of the evening had begun to settle on the leaves.

..oOo..

Captain Becker watched the pair sitting on the bench beneath the willow in despair. The feeling was was worse than any caused by any battle wound small or great he had endured before. It felt as though his very heart had been ripped from his body. Still beating.

Jessica sat there looking at that man, Hart, and his anguish only deepened when the other man took her hand in his and she smiled shyly, looking down to where his large hand covered her small one.

It was then that he couldn't take it any more. He had walked the long road to Malonay House only to find the one person he wanted to see, apparently being courted by someone else. Quickly, before he was spotted, Becker turned on his heel and marched from the estate, fixing a plan in his mind to drink his sorrows away in some seedy tavern. That particular plan was scratched when he remembered that Primvale (as it was entirely prim) did not boast a 'seedy' tavern, only an entirely respectable Inn (much to his consternation).

It was then that Captain Becker let his temper take a hold of him. Angrily, he did the next best thing, and spun on his heel once more turning back towards Malonay House once more and stomping up the driveway.

Becker spotted her, still in the gardens but he was nowhere to be found. Jessica must have heard him coming (The Queen Herself probably heard him coming he was so furious) because she turned to face him, a look of pure delight

"I have no time for petty, childish games such as yours!" Becker snarled, harsher than he had intended, but the pain inside him pushed itself to the surface. "I wish to have no more to do with you!"

"Wha- Captain Becker?" Jess stammered, the blood draining from her cheeks in shock. He almost broke seeing the look of heartbreak that flashed across her face but he remained hardened like a rock, what did she have to be broken for any matter? "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play the innocent with me!" Becker hissed angrily, his eyes flashing. He had never spoken to a woman thus in his life, but he could not help it now. "Only the lowest kind of woman would pander to one man while courting another, and I know now that you are one of their ranks."

The force of the blow actually sent him staggering backwards, it was so unexpected. Becker stared at Jessica in shock, his cheek stinging from where she had slapped him.

"You...you...you-" Jessica Parker snarled at him, her face white and her eyes beginning to mist over with tears. Without another word, she turned and raced back to the house, her hands holding up her skirts to keep her from falling.

Captain Becker just stood there for a long time, watching the direction Jess had disappeared to. For not the first time in his young life, he cursed himself.

..oOo..

"Why Abby, I do believe you have quite your pick of them." Claudia smirked at her friend watching the two gentlemen walk away from the house from the bedroom window. The two men had left several moments ago, seen off by Mrs Brown and Abby, with a tip of their hats.

The blonde woman blushed, "I have no idea what you mean. But if you are suggesting that I will have to alter my 'pick' as you put of it, because of your infatuation with the elusive Dr Cutter, then you have no need to worry on my account."Abby replied snarkily, noting Claudia's answering scowl with a laugh. Nevertheless, her eyes continued to follow the Doctors down the road until they disappeared around a corner and out of sight.


	8. Reparations

**A/N: I'm Baaaack! Hope it lives up to your expectations! Enjoy!**

* * *

VIII. Reparations

* * *

Captain Becker could not remember having lived a worse four days in his life. Not even when he had been stationed in China had he had more miserable a set of days. Certain...occurrences had come to light. The first and most important being the letter that came to him the morning after his altercation with Miss Jessica Parker. The letter made him sigh with relief, blink at horror at his thoughtless actions and left him feeling hollow all in turn. Not that he didn't deserve it, he thought bleakly as he read the letter for the one-hundredth time.

_Captain Becker,_

_This letter does not entail any form of apology on my part and truthfully, I am unsure quite why I feel the need to explain myself to you, but I feel I must in any matter._

_I cannot recall ever have been spoken to as such in my life Sir, and I can only guess what motivated your unwarranted outburst. Never in my short life have I been branded as one who 'panders to one man whilst courting another' and never have I been one to entertain such an idea. I would have thought you, Captain, would have known that. Have I ever given you reason to believe otherwise?_

_Mr. Hart was asking me for advice on how to approach a lady he has admiration for. He thought my affections lay with him and did not wish to hurt my feelings by asking to court another lady. Upon my denial and indication otherwise, he left in delight, not before talking with Lester about some business matter._

_That is when I saw you, and you accused me of thing beyond my wildest nightmares. To think that that very morning, I was penning a letter to ask you to dinner, for two is far to lonely a company in such a large house. _

_I think it is fair to say, that any acquaintance we may have entertained before is now over. _

_J._

And that was that. In one fell swoop he had let his temper overcome him, and destroyed any chance he might have had at convincing Jessica Parker that they- It didn't even matter what he had wanted, any more he was left with the sting of his actions and he would live with them. If that was not enough to put him in a foul temper he did not know what was.

..oOo..

Jess sat down at her harpsichord and looked at the keys. Lester had given the instrument to her for her eighteenth birthday, as a 'coming of age' gift. He had complained the entire time of course, insisting he did not even know why he had given it too her, because all of it was only going to be an infernal racket in any case, but Jess knew better. There was a reason he had put it right next to his study (the room in the house he practically lived in) after all.

But today, she was not feeling quite in the mood for her usual slow, happy, pretty songs. Instead, Jess got out the most complicated, angriest sort of song she could find, and began playing. It took Lester a total of five seconds to emerge from his study and demand to know what it was exactly that she was doing.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Jess said through pursed lips, her brow creased as she concentrated on the notes in front of her. Jabbing a key particularly hard, "I am just _fine_."

"Oh really?" Lester questioned dryly, "Because it looks from where I stand, that you are trying to punch a hole in that beautiful, expensive, perfectly pitched, expensive harpsichord which was a gift from your mother and I. Please tell me I am wrong?"

Jess sighed, her shoulders slumping as she halted her playing. "Lester, I have-" she began, only to be interrupted by the arrival of one of their doormen.

"Your post Sir."the man said, holding out the tray full of letters to Lester before she could say what she wanted.

As Lester leaved through the mail, she tried again "Yesterday I-" Jess got no further than that when her guardian picked up a letter and immediately went pale, all the blood draining from his face. "Lester, what is it?"

"Nothing Jessica." he muttered, all thoughts of listening to her clearly disappearing out the open window as Lester retreated back into his study, "I have to read this. Carry on."

More than a little deflated, Jess sighed again and leant her head against the cold wood of the piano. She decided then and there she needed something to distract her from these morbid thoughts. A bird chirped from just outside the window and suddenly, she knew just the thing.

..oOo..

Claudia Brown was once again making her way down to Abbys house for tea. She had since recovered from the cold that had kept her in bed for almost a week and she was positively bursting to leave the house.

Instead of choosing to enter the front door, as one usually might, Claudia unlatched the lock on the side gate and went straight through. Abby had garnered a reputation for collecting pets. Her menagerie to date consisted of two dogs, four cats, six rabbits (and more on the way), one canary and a flock of sparrows. For almost as many hours of the day as one could count, she was out the back with her creatures.

Today however, seemed to be the exception. "Abby?" she called, and when the other woman didn't answer, Claudia undid the ribbon on her bonnet and took it off as she headed into the house. "Good day Mrs. Maitland, would you know where Abby is?"

The older woman looked up from her embroidery, utterly unperturbed by her sudden appearance (after all it had become common practice over the years) and shook her head, "I have no notion of where she might be, unfortunately," the woman sighed, "That girl is sometimes more trouble than she's worth."

Claudia forced herself to smile politely at the woman - she had never liked her much (neither had she much affection for Abbys younger brother Jack), before bidding her good day and setting off in search of her friend.

..oOo..

"Who is she?" Connor spoke up from behind the military man. Watching in amusement as he hastily put down the flowers he was looking at in a stall and stepping away.

"I do not know what you mean." the man replied quickly.

Connor tapped his nose and winked, "Can't fool me." he said, either ignoring, or oblivious to the look the taller man was giving him. Of course, he probably should have taken the hint and walked away, but since when did Connor Temple ever recognise a hint? "Doctor Connor Temple, at your service. Connor to my friends."

Begrudgingly, the military man nodded politely in reply, "Captain Becker." he said brusquely. When Connor smirked, Becker glared at the other man, "Is that funny?"

Wide-eyed, Connor shook his head, "No, no." he said emphatically, "I mean, you don't have a Christian name?"

"No." Becker said cooly, his eyes never leaving the other mans.

Connor blinked, "Oh...Right." he said, a little confused, before punching the other mans arm lightly in a friendly manner (albeit awkwardly), "Well...who's the lucky girl to be getting flowers from such a 'fine chap' as you?"

"Did you just hit me?"

"I would call it more of a friendly tap..." Connor answered nervously, "But I can see you are not willing to disclose such information...although...I will say, that unless you're trying to tell this girl you are deeply and passionately in love with her, I suggest you do not get her those carnations."

Becker raised his eyebrows at the other man, but Connor simply smiled in reply. Thoughtfully, and carefully, the soldier reached down and picked up another bunch, "What about these?" Becker asked, a little hesitantly.

"Uhhh no mate, not unless you want the poor girl to have a heart attack." Connor said as soon as he saw the other man's choice of flower. "That's Lavender, Becker."

"Yes. So? It's pretty isn't it?" The captain replied tersely, becoming increasingly agitated at the fact he was asking the other man for help, "Now just wait a moment, did you just call me 'mate'?"

Connor gulped as the other man turned his glare on him, "I...erm...yeh...my apologies for the slip of the tongue Captain." he cleared his throat, "As I was just saying - Lavender, signifies distrust."

Becker looked at Connor blankly, "How, may I ask, do you know this, Mr Temple?" he said disbelievingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aha! It's all in here!" Connor replied, pulling a small brown book from his coat pocket and waving it in front of Becker's nose. "Everything a courting man needs to know."

"Temple. I am NOT courting her, simply apologising!" Becker growled in discomfort, "And stop waving that in front of me - I am not blind! What is it?"

Connor grinned slyly. "This, my friend, is a man's best friend! His confidante! His guide! His guardian! His-" he caught the look the other man was directing at him and immediately stopped, passing the book over meekly, "It's a flower-meaning book Becker."

"Well this is just ridiculous!" Becker exclaimed glaring at the book, "Half of these don't even make sense! Where on earth am I supposed to get a Bee Ophrys? What even is that?"

"Hey! Don't manhandle the book Becker!" Connor scowled, rescuing it from the other mans clutches, before licking his thumb and flicking through the pages, "You said you wanted to apologise. Hmmmmm,"

Captain Becker assumed the look of someone who was entirely uncomfortable and simply glared at the other man. "Yew, no. Throatwart, definitely not. Lotus flower, no..." Connor mumbled to himself, flicking through the pages at rapid speed. "Ah here we go - Asphodel."

"What does that one mean?" Becker asked suspiciously, not entirely happy with the self-pleased look on the Doctors face.

"'My regrets follow you to the grave'." Connor said smugly, apparently oblivious to the skeptical look on the other mans face.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Becker asked.

Connor shrugged in reply, "It's just a very fancy way of saying sorry, and would you look at that, there's one coming into bud right here."

Becker simply stared at the flower the other man had shoved in his hands and Connor swore he could see the cogs turning in the his brain. "Alright then." Captain Becker growled, quickly turning and passing over the coins to the store holder, "But trust me, I will hold you accountable if something goes wrong."

..oOo..

Abby quickly undid the gate and stepped through, locking it behind her and ducking beneath hedgerows as she went. As much as she loved Claudia, and her friend was always supportive, she didn't quite understand how much she _loathed_ this endless, monotonous cycle of life filled with embroidery and shopping and reading. That was why she came here, as often as she could.

'Here', was one of Mr. Hoggetts (an elderly farmer who was so old he was barely able to walk into his barnyard and feed the pigs) outlying fields. Here, Abby could do whatever she wanted to and not have anyone judge her on how fashionable she was, or whether or not she was acting with propriety.

Happily, Abby tore off her constricting shoes and socks, and ran like the wind through the fields. Letting her roughly-cut (in a fury at her mother several months ago, she had shorn off her once-long hair at the shoulders) blonde hair whip about her face.

Laughing gaily and so enraptured with this single moment of blissful freedom, Abby failed to notice the man standing under a nearby oak, black top hat tilted to the side as he watched her, and waited.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. Your support is what has kept me going! Sorry it's been so long. Kudos whoever gets the 'Mr Hoggett' reference. The War mentioned by Becker in China is the 'First Opium War' which raged from 1839-1842 between China and the UK. Flower meanings were very important to Victorian society, and was something 'any courting man should know' as Connor says. Different flowers meant and mean different things, and a lot of emphasis was placed on who gave who, what.**

**P.s. I listened to Guinevere and Arthurs theme from the BBC One TV show 'Adventures of MERLIN' whilst writing most of this. One of my alltime favourite themes.**


	9. Unexpected Events

IX. Unexpected Events

* * *

Claudia Brown was in her parlor when the letter from Jessica Parker came. She hadn't heard from her young friend in several days and even then, the young woman had been less friendly and bubbly than usual. Claudia couldn't help but wonder if perhaps it had anything to do with that tall soldier-man who had been tramping about the small town of Primvale with his tail between his legs for the last week.

If she remembered correctly, Jess had seemed quite enamoured with the tall, dark haired man ever since the Spring fair. Now, receiving this letter came as a surprise. Especially since it was less of a letter and more of an invitation. To a picnic. Apparently it was to be quite a party and almost everyone in the village was invited (although Claudia had the feeling that this was perhaps because Jess didn't want anyone to feel left out).

The fact that a certain Captain was the only name absent from the list, brought evidence to the idea. With a small smile at her lips, Claudia quickly wrote a short reply detailing her acceptance, grabbed her bonnet and headed straight for the post office.

..oOo..

Doctor Nicholas Cutter let himself smile as he posted the letter that finalised the sale of his old home. It was more than relieving, finding himself free of everything that ties his to his old life. Except Stephen of course, but then again, the man had been his closest friend for many years and he would be nothing without him. The familiar crunch of boots upon gravel jerked him from his musings and Cutter turned to find himself face to face with the one and only Miss Claudia Brown.

"Miss Brown," he greeted her with a smile and tip of is hat, "What brings you here on this fine morning?"

Claudia smiled, "Good day Dr Cutter," she replied, "I also have a letter to post. Speaking of which, have you yet answered Miss Parkers picnic invitation?"

"No Miss Brown, as of yet I have not had the pleasure of receiving her invitation," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "But no doubt that is only because I had left this morning before the post was delivered to my door."

Claudia smiled a little, only the corners of her mouth raising in good humor, shyly she looked up at him with those big brown eyes of hers (which he was beginning to grow quite fond of). "May I enquire then, if perhaps," she began, her cheeks tinging pink, "You will be attending?"

That was another thing about Primvale and to be more exact, the persons (or person in particular) in it - had had almost no cause to stop smiling since he had set foot in it. "Why yes Miss Brown," he said, one of those smiles once again ticking at the corner of his lips, "I do believe I shall."

..oOo..

Abigail Maitland was heading over to Claudia's house when suddenly, she spotted the woman in question heading in her direction, deep in conversation with Dr. Cutter. Quickly, Abby ducked around the nearest corner and watched the pair as they made their way down the street. Abby let herself smile a little as she watched her friend. The other taller woman had that smile on her face that only came when she was secretly, truly pleased about something. When she looked over tot the normally stand-offish Scotsman, he too was smiling easily.

With a nod and a thought on both, how happy her friend looked and what fine a pair they made, Abby turned to make her way back the way she had come, and ran face-first into a very bashful Connor Temple.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she gasped out, pushing herself away from him and dusting her hands off on her skirt, "Forgive me, I was not looking where I was going."

Connor grinned at her, his cheeks a slightly pinker tinge than normal. "Absolutely fine Miss, happens all the time."

Abby's brow immediately rose at that. "Really?"

Connor's smile only grew wider and he laughed nervously, "Errr...no, no not really, in fact you would be the first."

Abby blinked and controlled the smile that threatened to appear. "Well then, Dr Temple, I really must be on my way-"

"You wouldn't have seen Dr. Cutter anywhere would you?" Connor cut in quickly. Almost as soon as he had spoken, his eyes moved from her face and drifted behind her. Abby turned just in time to catch a glimpse of Cutter and Claudia walking side by side, across the road.

"Well, that's new." Connor's slightly awed voice spoke up, making Abby face him once more. When he realised her eyes were on him, he looked down at her and blushed at the expression on her face, "Well it is new." he said defensively.

Abby couldn't help it. She laughed, and Connor looked rather pleased with himself. "I think, that perhaps we should just...let things run their course," she said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him after her with a tug. "Perhaps you might like to join me for a pot of tea."

..oOo..

The man standing nearby, took off his black, top hat and ran a hand through his dark hair. His eyes followed the pair, Miss Abigail Maitland, talking cheerfully and laughing animatedly; arm in arm with the young doctors apprentice.

With a small sigh, Stephen Hart brushed a little lint off his hat and returned it firmly to his head. With a final glance in their direction, he spun on his heel and set off down the street.

..oOo..

James Lester was perhaps, having one of the worst days in his entire life. Firstly, he had woken up half an hour past the time that he normally did, then, by the time he had appeared downstairs, his breakfast had been cold. Apparently, the important meeting for a merger he was conducting, (which was supposed to occur in a weeks time) had been cancelled due to 'unforseen circumstances' (which he animatedly defined as a load of rot) and was, as of yet, not yet rescheduled for a later date.

To top it off, Jessica had been moping about the house for a week - even after her picnic had been planned to perfection; and it was all beginning to get to him. And then there was that letter...

In his youth, Lester had been one of the more reserved types of young men. He rarely smiled and when he laughed, he was more likely to be laughing at someone, than with them. He had, however, made a name for himself as one of the best businessmen in London. Of course, when you're only five-and-twenty, yet still seem to make more money than businessmen three times your age, one is more likely to make enemies than friends. So that is what James Lester did. Not that he cared very much either way, that was, until the day of July the first, 1821.

Lester and another junior businessman with whom he had the unfortunate opportunity to work closely with on a daily basis (the man really had been the Empire's most annoying brown-noser) were in charge of the finances of a particular business. Said business had prospered and grown throughout the previous year, yet when the half yearly evaluation of business was analysed, the return on funds did not entirely add up. Several thousand pounds was missing.

All eyes immediately turned to the two finance officers. The inquest that followed was not something Lester wished to ever repeat. Three and a half weeks later, and he was released from charges on lack of evidence (if there was one thing he had always been careful in - it was the state of his affairs). His offsider too, was released, but, instead of 'weathering the storm' as Lester chose to do...the other man decided business was not exactly where he wished to be and made a run for it.

Lester had always kept the fear that this little piece of his history would come back to metaphorically bite him on the Gluteus Maximus, and it seemed that perhaps it had.

"A visitor for you Sir." The entrance of the servant startled Lester from his troubled reverie and he frowned as he looked up, entirely aware of who this 'visitor' would be.

Lester sighed, "Show him to the parlour will you Jones. Tell him I'll meet him there." he replied dryly as he continued to look busy with his paper and pen (which he was in fact, not).

"Very good Sir." The sound of the door closing made Lester look up and with a grumble, he stood up, setting his stone-face in place as he headed for the parlour himself. The sound of voices inside immediately set in the scowl and he opened the door to find Jessica talking animatedly with the man himself.

"Lester!" she exclaimed happily when she spotted him (apparently oblivious to his thunderous expression), "You never told me we were having a visitor today! I would have invited you to this morning's picnic if I had known!"

"That will not be necessary Jessica, thank you." Lester replied, more curtly than he had intended, "You should run along now though, wouldn't want you to be late for your own party now would we? This gentleman and I have some business to attend to."

The 'gentleman' in question grovelled and pressed a kiss to her hand as his ward left for her party. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my not-so-esteemed once-colleague, Oliver Leek." Lester said dryly, circling the man, like a predator would prey. "I would never have guessed you would be one to have taken up the cloth."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been so delayed, and that this chapter's a bit short! But it was long overdue. A million thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Enjoy :) x**


End file.
